The other way
by downtonabbeywriter
Summary: During/post New Moon. Bella is in NY for college. Set one and a half year after Edward left. Bella always walks the same way to her appartment. But they are working on the streets one day and she has to take the other way. She bumps in to an old friend of hers. She didn't realise that her life would change again because she took the other way. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The other way

Prologue

BPOV

I just took this once the other way to school. They were working on the streets. I had to walk different just this once. So I took the other way. And now I'm here waiting till the melody of the bride marge starts, looking at the face of my perfect fiancé. His auburn locks were attempted to be tamed but there were still some out of place, just a few strands. And now I know, when I took the other way, that it was fate and that it brought me here today. I just gripped Carlisle's arm some tighter and when the marge started we walked slowly out of the Cullen house and slowly of the steps. I didn't want to fall today. When my feet touched the ground, and saw his beautiful, pale face and him, on that aisle, our aisle, I knew everything was perfect and that everything would be okay.

We walked slowly down the aisle towards my beautiful Edward. This is the moment I always waited for and my heart started just beating some faster at the thought that in a few minutes , I would be Edward's wife and he would be my husband, he would be mine as I would be his. This is the start of our beautiful forever but first you just need to hear my story, our story…

AN: first fanfic on fanfiction I hope you like it . I'll post the first chapter soon. There can be some grammar faults in it because I'm not English. Review !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

BPOV

BEEEEEEEEEEEP

I looked at my left startled to see a car with an irritated driver in it. I quickly passed the busy streets of New York.

I have so many exams this week and when this semester is over some finals. I just don't know how I'm going to pass all of these. I can do it if I work hard enough and don't read in the evenings but spend time of studying for my exam English and I'll write that essay tomorrow before school cause it my last class before my English Literature exam starts at 2 pm.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I halted cause they were working at the sidewalk. Why does it have to be renovated? It's always perfectly fine when I walk on it. Grumpily I walked further and took my phone out of my school bag and looked at Google maps if there was another way. Just my luck. There were no other ways to my apartment, well not if you wanted a peaceful walk. Now I had to take the busy street where there are so many maniac driving. Suddenly I was reminded of _him. He _was a maniac driver too. I felt a familiar pang in my chest. I hadn't thought about _him _or anyone of _that_ family the whole day.

I walked further and took the busy street. I so hated this. It was busy and people were pushed up against each other everywhere. I took my backpack of my back and clutched it against my chest because I didn't want it to be stolen by anybody. I tried to walk at the side of the sidewalk where all the shops were, most of them expensive of course. I looked around at all the shops and I walked by a cute bookstore which seemed cosy.

I walked inside and felt a rush of warm air. I looked around and I saw some Jane Austen books. There were only two books which I needed a new one of and that were Pride and prejudice and Wuthering Heights which was not from Jane Austen. I saw that they had Pride and Prejudice here so I took it to pay it. When I was there I looked outside and saw how actually magnificent it was to see so many people and cars just at one place. When I payed for my new copy of Pride and Prejudice I walked out the store and met with the slightly chilly New York spring air. I hoped that it got warm soon.

I put the plastic bag with the book in it in my backpack and clutched my backpack against my chest again. I continued walking on the sidewalk when I was met with a cold, hard body. I put my head down and wanted to mutter I'm sorry when the person I bumped into grabbed my wrist. It was a cold hand and hard. The person gripped tightly enough to probably leave me a bruise. Ouch. I looked up frightened and shocked. But when I saw the face of the person I bumped into I was even more shocked and I felt a hurtful, familiar pang in my chest, more painful than other times though.

The person had black, spiky hair that stuck out everywhere. Also the person had a pale, white like skin which looked very smooth like a polished stone. Golden eyes which got slightly darker. The person was small and petite. The person looked like a pixie. The person was a she.

It was Alice. My very ex-bestfriend Alice which vampire brother left me behind and the family including she left me also.

I was so shocked that my hands loosened around the backpack and I dropped it. I felt my heart beating faster than it did before and felt that my mouth fell slightly open. I began taking short breaths which soon turned in an full blown panic attack and that all while Alice had said nothing and was staring at me with wide, golden eyes. I think she hadn't seen this coming. I felt my heart hurting an beating fast. I wanted to cry, scream, laugh and run away all at the same time. I felt tears coming to my eyes. Maybe I was imagining this or that I was dreaming and that I would wake up soon. If it was a dream I hope that all those exams were dreams too. Yeah right, that's not going to happen. But a small voice pulled out of my reverie, calling me ''Bella?'' it said. I realized that it was Alice or the imaginary Alice. I wasn't quite sure yet.

''Bella!'' said she again. I felt two small arms wrap around me. ''You're not real.'' I finally managed to stutter out, not really having my mind on this situation. ''Bella, what do you mean, ''I'm not real''?'' she said. I seriously must be freaking crazy. '' I'm getting crazy. My head is playing games with me again.'' I said to myself while turning my head away a from imaginary Alice and shaking it to get it out of my head. I looked back but she was still there. ''Bella, I'm here. I'm real. Maybe we should find a place where you can sit down. There is a coffee shop three stores away.'' she said carefully and pulling me with gently and loosening her grip on my wrist slightly. Wait. How could she be imaginary when I felt pain where she gripped my wrist. I'm really going crazy.

AN: end of the first chapter I'm going to try and update soon. I think that maybe tomorrow the next chapter will be up and if not it'll be a couple of days later. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

The other way

Chapter 2

APOV (AN: Hope you'll like it.)

I was shopping away in NYC when I was hit with a vision

''_Alice what the hell did you bought me ?!'' Edward sneered at me. ''This shirt is hideous!'' Edward sneered at me again. _

Ok, so no pink shirts for Eddie. I kept watching and then I saw the perfect shirt for Edward. It was dark grey and had a V-neck. It was simple but I knew that I didn't have to look into the future to know that Edward would like it. He almost gave about nothing now since he left _her._ I missed her. I missed how happy our family used to be. I don't understand what the big deal was about. Look I know that Jasper slipped and I know that could cause such a reaction, especially with Edward but I thought that it would go away. I didn't even saw this coming. I screamed the whole day when he decided that it would be better to leave her. I didn't agree with that…

''_Edward!'' I screeched at him, unbelievably mad. '' How could you make this stupid decision ?! I'm not leaving. I'm serious. I'm not leaving my best friend! I will hate you for your whole life if you go through with this and Edward, you'll life will go on for a very, very long time!'' I screeched at him again, even more angry than before. How could he do this? It will kill her. It will kill him too._

_I heard Esme sobbing softly, knowing that she would have to leave one of her children. Carlisle was just looking into space, thinking whil comforting Esme. I know he didn't want to leave but he would however respect Edward's wishes. I just got even more mad and agitated. So I decided to scream some more._

''_Look at how you're hurting everyone here. You know you're going to hurt her. This could kill her Edward and I would know.'' I sneered at him. _

''_Alice you that we are dangerous to Bella. Jasper could have killed her right there and right then! We've got to stop this now, before it'll be her death.'' Edward screamed back at me and if it could happen there would be tears streaming down his face. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. _

''_Don't be so dramatic Edward. You know as well as I do that we would never hurt her.''_

'' _Maybe not on purpose but it could happen, with absolutely anything. And what if some other vampire would discover this? They would tell it to the Volturi and it would be her death.''_

'' _What's the big deal anyway Edward?''Rosalie asked Edward. ''I mean this is the first time one of us slipped. Give us a break friend cause everybody makes a mistake once. It's ridiculous if you would make a big problem about this. It happened once, so what? It probably won't even happen again.'' Rosalie said frustrated and mad._

_Jasper perked up at the feeling of all the emotions at once. I looked at him, trying to give him a comforting smile. I'm sure it looked more like a grimace but I was at least trying. He gave me an uncomfortable and guilty smile._

''_None of this is your fault.'' I whispered quietly in his ear, low enough for nobody to hear. He looked at me and smiled._

''_We're going Alice. That's final. I won't put her in danger any longer._

''_Please don't be hard to her. Say the real reason. Just please.'' I whispered defeated in one breath._

''_I will.'' he said hesitantly._

I grimaced at the memory of it. I still hate him for making us leave. That's not what I wanted at all. It wasn't supposed to happen. But it did. I walked to the women dissection. I was searching for clothes when I saw a beautiful deep blue dress. I felt sad again because the color reminded me of Bella. This dress would have looked beautiful on her. I looked for Bella's size and I took it out of the rack and took all the close to pay for it. I love arranging close for my family and my love, Jazzy.

When I walked out of the store I felt someone bump into me. I felt irritated cause I was obviously not looking bit the human neither. I looked to see the brown hair of Bella Swan and deep brown eyes that my brother Edward fell in love with. Bella Swan. I was quite shocked to see her in NY. I never expected to go to a place where it's very cold in the winter. But she was here anyway.

She was clutching her backpack in her hands. And she almost dropped it in shock. If I wasn't a vampire I probably would have dropped my bags too. Bella kept saying that I was not real, which I was.

''Bella I'm here.'' I tried to convince time after time. Then I said that we could better go to this little café three stores away.

AN: so this was actually Alice's POV of chapter 1. But it's chapter 2. Lol. I'll probably post the next chapter in a week. Maybe Friday or Thursday or Saturday. Well next week probably .


	4. Chapter 4

AN: hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I was just really busy with school and stuff… And I know many people have these excuses but I just think that school is very important too so no hate please. And I didn't have much time between school too. So sorry. Again.

APOV

I dragged Bella with me to the small café I mentioned.

''Whatever is free please.'' I asked the waiter.

He looked at me and then at Bella. When he Bella looked at Bella concern covered his face.

''Sir!'' I called out to him with a frown.

His eyes snapped back to mine.

''Uhm, yes of course.'' He turned to Bella. ''Should I get a glass of water for you, m'am. You look kind of pale.''

Bella could barely bring a nod out but she it did anyway.

''Alright, follow me please.'' The waiter said, leading us to a table.

When we sat down I looked at Bella again. She looked as white as a sheet and maybe with a tint of green. I was getting slightly concerned now too. I think she really was close to going in shock.

''Bella!'' I snapped my fingers in front of her face. Her eyes focused again. She looked down her lap at her folded hands.

'' You left.'' She said quietly. ''You all did.'' She continued. She looked up to my face. ''You were my best friend. You were my sister. I cried for all of you.'' She continued louder her eyes boring into my own. I was surprised she didn't scream it out in anger. It's probably what I would've done but I should know by now that Bella didn't hold grudges to anyone. But she has to understand why we left and that's maybe also why she wasn't angry. She only seems sad and empty. Hollow.

''Bella, I'm so sorry.'' I said, not really knowing what to say. ''You do understand why we left, don't you?'' I tried to reason.

''He doesn't love me.'' She said.

''Bella, come on! Edward meant what he said that day!'' I said to her, trying to get that thought out of her head.

Her eyes turned angry. ''Yeah, rub it in Alice!'' she said loudly and some people turned and stared at us.

I turned a little bit mad myself. ''Bella, what the hell. Does it even mean anything to you that he's trying to protect you? He has been devastated for years and I understand that you've been sad too but he left and that's harder. You wouldn't have had the strength!'' As soon as those last words left my mouth I regretted it. I saw the hurt in her eyes. Before I had the chance to apologize she cut me off.

''How dare you! I mourned for the family I lost. I wanted to go back in time to savor every minute I spent with him. With all of you! The day he left me alone in that forest, telling me that he didn't love me, I lost something. I've been desperate to find it back but that's hard. Alice, recovering is hard.'' Bella said on the verge of breaking out into tears.

But one thing she said got stuck in my head. She said that Edward told her that he didn't love her. What is Bella trying to say with this? Does she think that Edward saying he's leaving for her protection that he didn't love her? That doesn't sound like Bella at all. Bella is smarter than that. At least I hope so.

''Bella why do you think that he doesn't love you? He really was trying to protect you. He explained it, right?'' I said, getting suspicious now. '' Bella what did he tell you that day?''

''I don't like to talk about that.'' Bella said, casting her eyes downwards again.

Edward wouldn't have told Bella that he didn't love her, right? I asked him to tell her the truth and he promised me. But looking at Bella now I clearly saw that he didn't. I began to see red how further my mind processed it.

I need to have a talk with brother love when I get home.

AN: so this was it. Please tell me what you think


End file.
